


Take Me Home My Trusted Steed

by facesplosion



Series: Semi-Related Yutaba Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facesplosion/pseuds/facesplosion
Summary: Futaba continues to perplex Yusuke.What are her intentions? And why was it taking up so much of Yusuke's time?Just a couple quick drabbles I wrote that turned into a short fic. Enjoy!





	1. Trusted Steed

“Take me home my trusted steed!” yelled a certain suddenly energetic ginger, pointing ahead as she clung to the taller, and very confused dark haired boy who was currently giving her a piggy back ride.   
Yusuke had no idea how he managed to get himself into this situation. One moment he had been offering to take Futaba home, the next she was all over him, insisting that he carry her all the way, crowded subways be dammed.   
They had gotten some strange looks, but eventually they made it all the way through the trains and out front of Leblanc with minimal problems. Futaba had giggled maniacally the whole way, a sound that Yusuke would have considered beautiful, if it weren't for him being so distracted with trying not to drop the tiny female onto the streets.  
“We're here,” he stated, crouching slightly to allow Futaba to get off.  
She did not. Instead, she clung tighter, shaking her head furiously.   
“Stupid Inari! This isn't my house!”   
“Yes, but I figured you wouldn't need to be taken all the way-”  
“Nope! You can't stop now! Onwards!”  
Yusuke frowned.  
“But-”  
“Onwards I said!”  
With a sigh, Yusuke gave in, straightening up again as he walked the final distance to her house, arms and back sore from carrying her so long. She might have been light, but she was still a whole person, and she was much heavier than the easels and paints that he was used to carrying around.  
She was giggling again by the time he set her down, responding with a few tired chuckles of his own. He turned to look at her and she beamed back at him, the biggest smile he'd seen on anyone before.  
She was so bright, so full of life, so unlike how she'd been before the phantom thieves had defeated her palace and changed her heart. It was stunning.   
Yusuke filed the image away in his head for safekeeping - after all, if there was anything worth painting, it was that.  
“We have arrived. I must take my leave now, Fare-”  
“Wait wait wait!” The ginger interrupted, grin turning almost mischievous. Yusuke frowned, that look could mean anything, and he wasn't sure it meant anything good.  
“What is it?”  
“You haven't had your reward for escorting me, kind sir.”  
Reward? What was she talking about?  
“Wha-”  
“Com’ere,” she said, beckoning with one finger.  
Yusuke did as he was told, knowing better than to argue, even bending down a little subconsciously in order to maintain eye contact.  
Once he was close enough, Futaba placed a quick kiss on the artist's cheek, drawing back as quickly as she had darted in.   
“Thank you, my knight, for returning me home safely,” she said, pink dusting her cheeks. “You may leave now.”   
With that, she was gone, moving so quickly into the house that Yusuke almost couldn't remember her moving at all.  
His face felt as though it was on fire, the heat seeming to stem from the spot she had kissed him only moments before.   
He placed a hand over the spot, lost in thought as he found himself unable to convince his legs to move.  
Perhaps it was worth carrying her the whole way.


	2. (Un)sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke reflects on previous events and Futaba continues to be Futaba.

Yusuke stared into his coffee which was steadily growing colder, his attention occupied by the events that had transpired only a few days beforehand. What had it all meant? Why had Futaba kissed him? To be fair, it was only on the cheek, but still, what was her goal in the action?   
It certainly didn't help that she had been avoiding him since. Even in phantom thieves meetings, she'd blatantly been avoiding making eye contact with him.   
He couldn't make heads or tails of it, so he was left replaying the scene in his mind, over and over again until it became a blur of confusion and gaping holes where answers should be.  
“-ske! Yusuke!” a voice broke through the whirlwind of his thoughts, bringing him back down to reality.  
He looked up to see Akira standing there, a pair of familiar looking headphones dangling from his hands.  
“Good, now you're back with us, would you mind running a quick errand for me?”   
Yusuke nodded. Anything would be welcome if it meant breaking him out of his head, even for just a few minutes.  
“Futaba left her headphones here. I would go give them to her, but I'm afraid I'm a little booked up at the moment, and Sojiro has to watch the café. She should be asleep right now, so just leave them on her desk.”  
“Of course,” replied Yusuke, standing to take the headphones and leaving the café without another word, the bell chiming as he walked out.  
He was outside the front door of the Sakura residence without another thought. Pausing, he briefly considered the situation he was currently in. How would Futaba react to seeing him? Would she want to see him at all? Would she get angry? He shook his head. No, he did not have time to worry about this. He was merely returning her headphones to her. Besides, Akira said that she'd be asleep anyway. So it wouldn't that big of a deal.  
He entered her room as quietly as possible, careful not to disturb the presumably sleeping inhabitant.   
Said inhabitant was not, in fact, sleeping at all. Instead, she was sat at her desk, hunched over a glowing computer screen and typing furiously at the keyboard.   
Yusuke couldn't help but smile fondly, only Futaba would be so enraptured in her work like that, so absorbed that anything else wasn't important.  
He placed the headphones on the desk beside her, the noise and movement snapping the girl out of her focus, her head turning quickly to stare at him as she kept out a small yelp of surprise.   
“Inari! Don't be so sneaky! You scared me!”  
She looked exhausted, under her eyes were large dark circles, her usually straight ginger hair was messy, sticking up in some places, and her expression was dulled, holding none of the brightness it had held just a few days prior.  
“I am sorry for scaring you. I was merely running an errand for Akira. Apparently you managed to leave them in the café.”  
Futaba’s eyes flickered down to the headphones on the desk, her lips turning into a small frown.  
“Oh so that's where those went,” she said, continuing to stare at them. “Dunno how I managed to lose ‘em, they're usu-”  
She cut herself off with a long yawn.  
Now it was Yusuke’s turn to frown. Just how sleep deprived was she? He was almost scared to have that question answered.  
“When was the last time you had a proper sleep?”  
Futaba blinked at him, her frown growing stronger as she counted up the time that she'd gone without sleep.  
“About… Uhhhhhh… Eleventy seven hours?”  
“You're going to sleep right now.”  
“N-no I don't wan-” she stopped abruptly, cutting herself off with yet another yawn.  
“You must,” Yusuke stated, and with that he whisked her off her chair, carrying her over to her bed while ignoring her borderline violent protests.  
He helped her out of her thick jacket, and removed her shoes. Reluctantly, she gave in, curling up on her mattress, her eyes no longer able to stay open long enough to protest her awake-ness.  
Yusuke pulled the sheets up over her, feeling a sense of achievement as her protests quickly died down to mumbles.  
“Stupid Inari… You're… Not…”   
With that she was asleep, the rest obviously much needed. Yusuke smiled, and removed the large glasses from her face so she wouldn't break them in her sleep.  
With the glasses gone and her asleep, everything about her was suddenly a lot more gentle. Yusuke couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the young girl was, in a cute way that was truly unique to only her. He smiled, and on impulse bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.   
“Sleep well,” he whispered, and left the hacker to get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a third and final chapter coming so that should be up soon. Thanks for reading this!


	3. Finale

“Yongen-Jaya. Train stopping at Yongen-Jaya”  
Yusuke barely heard the announcement, his feet moving of their own accord as he stepped out onto the platform. He was far too tired after a bout of inspiration had hit the previous night, causing him to mindlessly put all of his attention and energy into creating a portrait of a stunning girl, with long, flowing, orange hair, and big, square glasses.  
He’d almost trashed the whole thing when he’d realised who the picture was of.   
He was almost angry. The tiny hacker had been taking up most of his time recently, with all of her perplexing actions and frustrating habits. However, he quickly found himself too worried about her well being to care much about how annoyed and frustrated he was. Which, in all honesty, was almost worse.  
Yusuke was beginning to think that he was starting to lose his mind.   
Still, it could be worse. Plenty of famous artists lost their minds. Maybe it was some sort of rite of passage.  
“Inari!”  
Yusuke stiffened, he knew that voice. This couldn’t be good at all.  
“Futaba, what are you doing here?” he asked as she approached, bouncing through the crowded subway.  
“Picking you up, silly! Didn’t want you to get lost.”  
“I am quite capable of looking after myself, thank you very much,” he responded with a frown.   
If anything he should be the one worrying about her in such a crowded space.   
“You look like a zombie, Inari, are you sure?”  
He blinked down at her, frown growing as his perplexion grew. Why was she so worried about him? Why was she acting like this? He had to know.  
“Why are you like this?” he asked, not meaning for it to sound quite so confrontational, but at this point he was simply too confused to care.   
“Whaddya mean?”  
“You’ve done nothing but confuse me over the past few days. Why have you been acting so strangely?”  
She looked down abruptly. Yusuke could have sworn that for at least a split second, her cheeks burned a brilliant red.  
“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“How could you not know? You kissed me the other day. Then you avoided me. I just want to know what it all means!”  
“I- I-”  
“What did it mean, Futaba? I am utterly perplexed.”  
She muttered something under her breath and Yusuke frowned again.  
“I didn’t quite hear that.”  
“I said it’s because I like you okay? Man, Inari, you’re such an idiot! I thought you knew already!”  
Eyes widening in surprise, Yusuke felt a huge swell in his chest, like everything   
“You- you like me?”  
“Don’t make me say it again, or I’ll- Wha- Yusuke?” she sputtered, interrupted by the sudden shock of hands cupping her face and forcing her to meet his eyes. Grey blue meeting brown. “What’re ya-”  
Yusuke shushed her, smiling gently down at her, leaning down a little as his heart thundered in his chest.  
“May I?”  
Futaba quickly shut her mouth, nodding.  
Leaning further downwards, a few moments that felt like eternity, he finally closed the distance between them. The kiss was brief and chaste, but it felt like the world had finally come into place.   
When they broke apart, they just stood there staring at each other, both coming to terms with recent events. Yusuke was the first to move, turning and strolling towards the subway exit, Futaba chasing after him.  
It would be a week before they officially put a label on their relationship, but in that moment, no words were needed. Just the mutual understanding that they had finally come together.  
And all the world was right.


End file.
